RANDOMNESS!
by torie1225
Summary: A bunch of random twilight stories!
1. Pranked!

Emmet walked in the livivgroom with Jacob.

"I bet you I could pull a prank on Alice without her knowing!" Emmet yelled.

"How much you wanna bet?" Jacob asked.

"50 bucks." Emmet bet.

"Your on!" Jacob yelled.

"I need you involved though." Emmet said to jacob.

"Ok." Jacob agreed.

later that week:

Emmet put hair removal cream in Alice's shampoo.

"She's goig to freak!" Emmet yelled.

"Ohh, I'll be right back, I got to take a shower." Emmet said.

"Does he think I'm that stupid?" Alice asked Jacob.

"Yup! You swiched the shampoos didn't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yup!" Alice smiled evily.

Emmet was bald for three weeks.

Never mess with pixies.


	2. Edward dies

*Edward walks up to jacob*

He growls

Edward tries to punch him in his nose.

He misses and jacob grins and punches him in da gut!

He kicks him in da wrong area

Then rips his head off

Edward cries like a baby and beggs for merce

Jacob laughes evily

Jacob rips the rest of him apart

He starts the fire and throws him in it

Bella screams and moves to Flordia

Jacob imprints on mee!

We live happily ever after

MMMWWWAAAHHHHH!


	3. Alice and Rose meet Big Time Rush

Alice and Rose were at the mall and they saw BTR (big time rush) and there girlfriends.

"Wow! that's BTR!" they squealed.

Logan pulled Camelle to him and kissed her.

"Jacob!" Camelle yelled.

Alice was comfused, so was Rose.

"You know I am dating Edward! DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN!" she yelled.

Alice and rose walked off, confused.

"So, you think I'll get the lead roll of Bella?" Camelle asked


	4. Kiss 'N' Tell

Rose ran up to Emmett, and started singing Kiss 'n' Tell by Kesha .

Emmett started running.

She ran after him.

She kept running after him.

"I know who it is!" she yelled

"No you don't!"

She continues singing.

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

More singing.

"You had to mix beer with blood! Right?"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Your such a bad liar."

Again singing….

"Then you went out to the club with Jasper and Edward!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then you kissed…"

" Don't say it!"

"…"

"Don't!"

"you…."

"No!"

"Kissed…"

"Stop!"

"BARNEY!"


	5. one shot 1

Edward: Where are we?

Me: In a one shot!

Bella: Isn't this an author's note?

Me: No! It's a one shot!

Emmett: Hey! Look! I'm in a one shot!

Jasper: Shut- up Emmett.

Me: Jasper…

Jasper: yeah?

Me: Shut the up.

Edward: ….

Jasper: …

Emmett: Thanks lil sis!

Me: np

Edward: what's np?

Emmett: it means no problem. Get with it Eddie.

Eddie: why does my name say Eddie?

Me: Cause I can do that, look: Guys, say something.

Emmy: J

Jazzy: :/

Bellz: XD

Pixie: ROFL!

RoseyPosie: LOL!

Hotie: I know I am!

Eddie: Who is that?

Me: JACOB!

Rose: the mutt?

Emmy: Really? Hotie?

Me: yup!

So… do y'all want more one shots like this! Review!


	6. one shot 2

Me: Hey people!

Emmett: Hi!

Jasper: Hey….

Eddie: Hello

Alice: Hey Hey!

Hannah: Hi Victoria!

Emmett: WTF? Who is she?

Hannah: Hannah, duh!

Alice: Hi Hannah!

Hannah: Roar!

Alice: ?

Me: It means I hate you in dinosaur.

Jasper: Why do you hate my Alice?

Hannah: Rawr, Jasper! Rawr!

Rose: WTF does that mean?

Me: It means-

Hannah: Do you value your life?

Me: NM….

Eddie: Really, Hannah?

Hannah: ?

Me: He read my mind on what Rawr means….

Emmett: What does it mean?

Eddie: It means I love you!

Alice: Grrr…

Hannah: Aw.. Thank-you, Alice!

Alice: ?

Hannah: Grrr means your awesome!

Me: OK then…..

Everyone: REVIEW!


	7. A bad friendship

Me: I can't believe you did that!

Hannah: What do you say?

Me: THANK YOU! I feel bad for Alice….

Hannah: Vicky, we already talked about this.

Alice: HOW COULD YOUUU! I WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!

Hannah: So? I want you dead, but I don't get that.

Alice: I'M ALREADY DEAD, SMART ONE!

Emmett: Aw, Allie is jealous! Hannah gets a date with Jasper.

Alice: I'm not in the mood Emmett.

Nessie: .SHE!

Hannah: Don't forget that Vicky gets a date with Jake!

Emmett: Nessie's jealous!

Jasper: What's going on?

Alice: HOW COULD YOU JAZZY? I LOVED YOU!

Me and Emmett: Allie is jealous! Allie is jealous!

Jasper: Chill, it's just a trip to the movies.

Hannah: Yeah Alice. CHILL!

Nessie: How could you!

Me: It was Hannah's idea…

Emmett: What did she do! I wanna hear!

Hannah: Okay, It all started when-

Nessie: HOW COULD YOUUU!

Hannah: Can I finish!

Bella and Rose: I wanna hear this.

Hannah: As I was saying, it all started when…..


End file.
